


The Erotes

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Making Love, Mild Kink, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quests, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, cuckhold, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Tartarus is coming back for the three that escaped him. Jason and Percy got a prophecy from Apollo telling them they need three items, they have the first two but need the third. Nico is the only one that can help them get the Lyre is Eros, but in doing so involves the sons ofhe big three getting themselves in strange sexual situations. They must all go through the hall of the Erotes. Giving tribute to each love god according to which they represent. In this one shot come see how the big three end up on their knees in more than one way at the mercy of Eros.





	The Erotes

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings  
> -dubcon  
> -blood  
> -genderswap  
> -roughsex  
> -explicit sex  
> -sex toys  
> -cum play  
> \- cuckhold

“So what do we need to get exactly?” 

Nico was confused when Jason and Percy arrived at his doorstep. Apparently another Quest was upon them and it called for the children of the big three to bring three items together. It was a weird quest. It started with Jason as a solo quest, he found the golden apple of Eris. Then Percy had to join him to retrieve the glass sword of Heracles, now they needed Nico to join the quest.

“Why do we need all these things exactly?” Nico was tired and wasn’t up for a quest, not when he had some serious flirting to do with the Son of Apollo tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day Nico was finally going to man up and ask the boy out. It took months to work up the nerve, he didn’t need this kind of stress right now. 

“With the apple we can gain the knowledge we need, the sword defeats the anyone it encounters... and the lyre keeps us from dying while we defeat him.”

“Yeah, Percy you are going to have to explain this “him” you refer to.”

“Tartarus is after us, you and me and Annabeth. We escaped. So he’s coming. Apollo gave us the prophecy to help us defeat him. Those three objects will cast him back down to the underworld. The Lyre keeps his minions hypnotized while we fight.” Jason spoke softly, there was something else though, something he wasn’t saying. 

“You need me to get the Lyre, why not ask Will? It’s his dad! You say this is a big three quest, but I don’t see why Apollo and I are connected other than me checking out his sons ass daily.” Leaning against the wall he waited for the answer. Jason started to fidget, bad sign.

“Not Apollo’s Lyre.... it’s Eros’ Lyre.”

(Time break)

Nico’s POV 

So here I was, facing my immortal enemy. You would think it would be Mr. T himself, but no it was Eros. We arrived at the temple of the Erotes, it was hidden in SoHo now. Breaking into what looked like a broken down whore house on the outside, we found the temple inside easily. Before we got to the door handle one of the Cherubs showed up.

“What is your purpose here demigods!” The short angel like creature waved us away from the door. They were way creepier in person. 

“We are on a Quest for the Lyre of Eros.” Jason stated formerly. We tried to show a united front. Percy and Jason on either side of me. The intimidation tactic didn’t work, he laughed at us.

“If you want to borrow the Lyre for your quest you must work your way through the the halls of the Erotes, paying tribute to win your way to the next room. The final room shall be Eros himself, then you must pay tribute to him. Are you Willing to pay such a high price?”

“What kind of tribute?” Percy’s voice broke at the word tribute, even I knew what it meant. We would have to give embarrassing displays intimacy for their entertainment. I wanted to walk out. I was tired of being a puppet. Then I looked at Percy, his face showed that he was willing to do anything to defeat Tartarus. Jason’s face was sympathetic, he knew the dangers that monster could bring to this world. Jason was Percy’s and my rock in the middle of the night, when the cold sweats and ruthless nightmares that stole our dreams and peace. 

“Well boys, shall we?” Jason held open the door to the first chamber. I pulled Percy and him close before we entered.

“What happens here stays here, got it?”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means that both of you will be cheating on your girlfriends today, and I am ruining my chances with Will. So if we all don’t want any of that to happen, what happens here stays here!”

“Got it”

“Golden.”

Time for the first tribute, Hedylogos. The god of sweet talk and flattery. 

When we walked in the place was wallpapered in love letters. Well what looked like love letter, some were erotica, poetry, and just filthy smut( fourth wall break I’m looking at you.) The god was seated on a chase lounge, he wasn’t the prettiest of gods. Honestly he looked... normal. Short cropped brown hair, hazel eyes, medium build. The only thing that would make him stand out on the street is the silver tongue that started out to lick a bit of foam he got on his face from the coffee he was sipping. Even his clothes were normal, a plain grey suit. 

“Hi, we were told we have to pay tribute?” Percy squeaked as moved infront of us. 

“Hello, I’m hedylogos! You may call me Heddy. I heard you three were coming. Come sit down.” He motioned in-front of him as three large puffs appeared around the lounger. We sat immediately with the draw of his hypnotic voice. 

“So, I demand tribute. That is if you want to move on to the next room. Who wants to go first?”

We all looked at each other, what does he want us to do? Compliment each other?

“Apologies Heddy, we are more than willing to pay you tribute. We are just unsure of what kind you would like, we don’t want to disappoint you.” Jason and his grace with words... yeah it’s a bad pun, shoot me. 

“Oh well let’s start off light and then go deeper, how about you start since you are so good with words Mr. Grace. Tell the person next to you what you like about them.” Crossing his leg and putting one hand on his cheek, he eyed Jason expectantly. 

“Ok, Nico. I love that you grew out your hair. You also gained some weight and it makes you look really healthy.” I blushed, I didn’t think Jason noticed that kind of stuff. Heddy then turned to me.

“Ummm, Percy you have really pretty eyes. I have always loved your eyes, even back then.” Percy giggled at me. 

“Jason, if I were gay you would be my type, you kind of remind me of a dude version of Annabeth.” Jason choked on his own spit at the .... could you call that a compliment? Three shot glasses appeared out of thin air floating in front of us. The liquid was a thick pink with glittery stuff in it.

“Drink up boys, you need to loosen up.” Heddy smiled and pushed them toward us. We all clinked the glasses together and took them all to the head. It was a really good flavor, like strawberry pop rocks. Even made your tongue tingle. 

“So we just do this until you are satisfied?” Cocked my head to the side as I asked him this, he batted his eyelashes at me. 

“Well, how about this, I will show you what I want to see on one of you and then the others have to do it. So one of you will get a free pass. You boys are in for a really long night so I’ll go easy on you. Jason? Would you like to be my victim?” Nodding he joined the god on the couch. Sitting there waiting, Heddy leaned over and started his verbal assault. 

“Can you hear me Jason, can you feel me next to you? If you were single you would be in so much trouble, you know that? You are such a sexy little minx. A strong leader with gifts in more than just one area. Tell me Jason, do you like to use your powers in the bedroom? I wonder what it would be like if you ran your fingers down my body with little sparks of electricity zapping my sensitive areas. I’ve seen you in bed before ya know, that thing you do with your tongue is absolutely sinful. No wonder my sister likes you so much. Of course you had plenty of practice with that male concubine back at camp Jupiter. The dirty little things you did to him...mmmmm. The way you used your fingers to zap his prostate to life, and the way could swallow him whole in a single motion. Tell me Jason, have you ever tasted your own cum? I know I want to.” The words rang inside your head. Jason was panting and sweating with arousal. The tent on his jeans was super noticeable. Then Heddy whispered something in his ear we couldn’t hear and Jason moaned and jutted his hips slightly while hanging on to the couch for dear life.... did he just... Jason just came! 

Percy and I watched, totally enamored not only with what just happened, but that Jason wasn’t straight. Shaking his head and realizing what just happened he blushed a deep vermillion. Adjusting his glasses he looked at us and mumbled “I.. yeah... I’m... bisexual.”

“Me too.” Percy said calmly as if it was obvious. I snapped my head to the side so quick I may have pulled a muscle. 

“You are?”

“Yeah, always have been from since I could remember. Had a thing for Luke before Annie. “

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shaking my head in disbelief, I could have had a fucking shot!

“You never asked.”

“Ok boys your turn. Nico you first, then Percy. I expect results since you had an example.” Throwing one arm around Jason he drew him closer. Turning toward Percy I leaned into his ear and closed my eyes as I did it.

“When I first met you it was hero worship, but as I got older I started to touch myself thinking about you. The way your muscles rippled when you trained in the arena shirtless, the way you look all wet. I used to imagine your black mussed up hair between my legs, looking up at me with those green eyes as you bobbed your head up and down on my cock. I even had a dream that you fucked me on the beach with a water tentacle. That you bent me over and used your powers to fuck my tight little...” Percy grabbed my knee and shook, breathy sounds dropped from his mouth as he came down. Wow what was in that drink? Heddy clapped in approval. Percy wiped his forehead and turned my head to the side, his tongue licked at the cuff of my ear before he spoke, cheater!

“ I know you think I never thought of you in that way, but that’s not true. I had more than one sex dream about you. It’s always you in girls underwear, and heels. You would look so pretty dressed up as a girl. I would tie Annabeth to the bed and fuck you in front of her. Bend you over her lap while her hands are tied behind her back, then eat your ass while you had your dick between her thighs. I would Spank you and eat you and fuck the ever living shit out of you while she sit helpless to do anything about it. Then when you would cum down her legs I would make you lick it off her, you loved licking it off. I would wake up from the dream so hard and so horny. She even caught me whispering your name while I jerk it right next to her in bed. I would tell her about the dreams, she was so down for it. She wants me to cuckhold her one day while I fuck you..” fuck damn oh shit fuck! I came thick and sticky in my underwear. Gods I don’t know if any of that was true, but I don’t care. That’s going to get me off for weeks. The image and the sounds, Oh fuck that was hot. 

Heddy squealed at his tribute. With a wave of his hand a jar appeared. Then with a snap of his fingers I felt my pants clean themselves. Sticky arousal stains gone, and what looked like about a half inch of cum in the jar. 

“You boys will need this. Just collect it as you go along, either manually or with a God’s help and present it to Eros at the end. It’s a good tribute. Try to fill the whole jar up.” The jar wasn’t small but it wasn’t huge either. Like maybe 12oz? It seemed like a lot but if it’s all three of us... it should take that long to fill. We all got up from our seats, Percy held the Jar of shame. Leading us through the next set of doors we wandered into a hallway toward the next room. 

“Wow, this isn’t just going to be like an over the top truth or dare is it?” Percy held the jar up to his face as he spoke.

“Bro, don’t make it weird.”

“It’s already weird!” I yelled.

“It doesn’t have to be, it was the drink he gave us. They are just looking for their entertainment.” Now he was shaking the jar, where was Annabeth when you need her!

“Dude, you guys aren’t virgins, I am! By the end of this who knows what they will make us do. By room four I could have you or Jason balls deep in me, or both of you. Is that what you want?”

“Virginity is just a construct by heteronormative culture, it’s just a physical act. Nothing more intrusive than me putting my finger in your mouth or my tongue in your ear. It’s an appendage going into a hole, all we have to do is agree to not make it a big deal. We are doing what we have to do to get what we need. What’s worse, you getting some experience under your belt with people you trust so that you can hit up that blonde in the infirmary with confidence, or Tartarus the very worst being your have ever encountered coming to this plain to kill everyone you know and love and destroying life as we know it? I have no issues taking a dick up the ass if it means keeping that guy out of here.” Percy and I stopped in front of jason after his little speech. I won’t lie, dude had a point. I still hated being a puppet though. 

“Dude, you have really thought this through haven’t you?” Percy made a show of waving the Cum jar in-front of him.

“Yeah, I have. Did some research before we left, Piper gave me some tips and a few ways her brothers might humiliate us. I’m prepared. It’s just sex. It’s only weird if you make it weird, we also agreed about what happens here stays here. So I suggest bracing yourselves while relaxing your lower parts. By the end of this we are all going to be very.... close. Let’s just enjoy it if we can, and if we can’t, keep a smile on your face. I don’t want to give them the satisfaction of thinking they are making us uncomfortable.”

Jason was right, the more we act like we don’t want to pay tribute the more pleasure they will take in that. I didn’t want to give these guys anything more than I had to. Plus the point of me getting some practice was intriguing, everyone knows the Apollo cabin isn’t a virtuous bunch. Will probably had a bunch of sex already, I don’t want to look like some kid who doesn’t know what he’s doing in the sack. I’m one of the Big three, I’m already the shortest I don’t need bad PR on my sex life. Entering the next room we looked around for our next host. 

It looked like a church? Yes a defiantly a church. We went up to the alter to see if we could find some sort of clue. With s flash the god appeared behind the Alter. Tall, red head, super sweet looking person with a heart of gold type. Dressed in priests robes of some sort. 

“Hello boys, I and Hymen God of marriage.”

“I thought my step mom was god of marriage?”

“Shut up Jason.” I elbowed him in the side. 

“Yes, we work together closely. I only ask a small tribute from you boys. I’ll probably be the easiest out of all of them. I would have gone first, but we needed to make sure you were committed to this journey. That’s where I come in, commitment.”

“Ummm dude we are not going to marry each other, we have girlfriends. I’ll do anything I need to do except that. I won’t marry someone I’m not in love with.” The way Percy stood his ground was admirable. You could hear the truth in his voice, he really loved that girl. I smiled. 

“No! That’s not what I’m asking. I’ve seen your relationships and I’m sure I’ll see all of you boys soon enough. I just need you to make Vows to each other. Simple Vows that you must keep for the rest of your lives. Serious ones. It will show me who you are as men. Then I need you to seal the Vow with an addition to the jar. Every Vow needs consummation. “ The sincerity in the gods voice was like a warm blanket, all these guys must have charms speak. 

“So, let me get this straight. We make a promise to each other, then jerk off into the jar after we make it.” Percy put the jar down on the floor. 

“Yes, that should be enough.” The god nodded. 

I nodded back and got on my knees and motioned for the guys to do the same. We kneeled in a circle and took a few breaths. 

“Percy, I Vow to always protect you as I have always done, even though my feelings have changed I will make sure to take the same care I always have with you. Helping you and protecting you on any quest I can, even this one. This I Vow to you. 

Jason I Vow to keep trust in you as you have shown me. You are the first person to put perfect trust in me, the person who kept my secret until I was ready to talk about it. I promise to give you that same trust as long as I live. This I Vow to you.” I spoke loud and clear, then grabbing the jar I uncapped it and undid my pants. It was a little embarrassing, but I knew it was only going to get worse from here so I dove in head first. Taking my length I began to stroke a few pumps when the god stopped me.

“Wait until the end for that, you can all do it at the same time.” Sort of relieved I put myself back in, luckily the guys didn’t even look down. 

“Jason I Vow to always be your equal and look at you as an equal. I will never try to one up you like our parents do. You are my Bro and we will be Bros for life. This I Vow to you. 

Nico, I Vow to always look out for you. I promised your sister I would take care of you and I broke that promise. You ended up being the one to look out for me, that changes from now on. I will be there for you in anything you need, whether it’s a quest, a monster, or help moving. This I Vow to you.” I think the god was right, this might be the easiest task of the day. In fact I sort of enjoyed this little exercise. 

“Nico, I Vow to you that I always will consider you my actual brother. We both grew up alone. Sure you were alone after Bianca, but being homeless for four years is a big deal. You know what it’s like to be completely abandoned, so do I. So I Vow to take you as my brother the moment we leave with the Lyre. This I Vow to you.

Percy, I Vow to you to protect you in the skies. You will no longer face my fathers wrath. I will keep my step mother out of your business and step between you in any altercation with them. You have my protection from the king and queen of the gods. This I Vow to you.” I’m happy that he made the amendment for after we leave, it would be weird to take part in sexual acts with my “brother.” I knew the minute we left this place the Vows would set in stone much like a swear on the Styx. Breaking them is a curse. Luckily the god smiled at our vows and bowed his head. Raising his arms he said some words in both Greek and Latin, made some hand gestures. The lights flickered and a palpable energy was in the air. The Vows were made. Now for the consummation. The jar was already open. We gathered closer to it and I did our pants. All of us looking down or closing our eyes we began what I could only describe as a circle jerk. The god coughed. 

“Ummm, actually you have to reach to your right. That’s way the consummation is made by the other. Masturbating in front of your wife on your wedding night doesn’t seal the deal.” Rolling my eyes I reached for Jason. Jason reached for Percy and Percy grabbed me. The circle jerk was now complete. Wet slapping filled the air with a few breathily moans. I seemed to be the noisiest, which didn’t help. Jason came first, I pointed him to the jar so that he didn’t spill, milking every drop from him. Watching him shoot set me off. Percy grabbed the jar up and made sure I got it all in there as I held onto Jason’s shoulder for balance. Gods that felt good. Percy was taking the longest. I didn’t know if it was stamina or nerves. Jason was doing a decent job, maybe he just needed some help. I licked my middle finger, reaching under percy I started playing with his hole. Biting his earlobe as I circled the puckered entrance. With a shudder he came like a fire hose. I guess being the son of the water god did something with your spunk, instead of spurts it was like a white stream that didn’t stop, it was sexy as all hell. 

“Very good boys, you may enter the next chamber!”

Zipping ourselves up and capping the jar we went to the next hallway. I held the jar this time. 

“So that was interesting.”

“Actually Jay, I like the Vows thing. I feel like it brought us closer.” Percy bumped his shoulder playfully. Smiling I shook my head. I liked it too, but I’m not going to admit it. 

We walked into the next chamber, it looked like a sex dungeon, at least from what I’ve seen in porn. There was whips, cuffs, crips, floggers and a plethora of other things on the walls. Was there a god of kink? Waiting on a swinging rope seat was a very attractive olive skinned man. Dressed in a harness and leather jockstrap. A collar adorned his neck, it brought out his dark eyes and hair with its shiny new metal sheen. 

“Hey Girls!” Wow his voice did not match his appearance. This guy looked super butch, his voice was every gay stereotype you could think of. We waved awkwardly, we understood we would have to most likely have sex with each other, we were unaware that we would be using accessories. 

“I’m Porthos, god of yearnings. Everyone has something they yearn for and it’s usually not romantic. As tribute I want to know what you yearn for, then give into it. If you are not sure then I can help with that. It’s not uncommon to not know what you are into quite yet. You don’t look for kink, kink finds you. Grab a drink off the bar in the corner and join me on the mat.”

I went over to put the jar on the mat before I joined the guys at the bar. Three drinks were already waiting for us. 

“What do you think this is?” Jason picked up the middle one.

“Oh, I’m sure it’s some combo of truth serum and maybe something to loosen us up. Open our minds to knew things, break down our barriers type thing.” I took a sip, it tasted like lemoncello. 

“What makes you so sure Neeks?”

“Cause it’s what I would make us drink in a sex dungeon.” I headed back to the mat.

Both nodded and joined me over where Porthos was waiting for us. Sitting in a circle we sipped at our drinks as the god made small talk with us, allowing us to finish the drinks before his tribute. Porthos was easy to talk to, very non judgmental and open minded. Telling us how brave we were for doing this for the world, especially Jason since Tartarus wasn’t even after him. Porthos seemed really into Jason. 

“Ok ladies now that your drinks are finished let’s get into it, does anyone want to share their kink? Or do we even know if we have one?” Jason raised his hand, Percy and I were a bit shocked.

“I like... I like to be tied up. I’ve never tried it, but I like the idea of not being in control.” That actually made a lot of sense. Jason was always the leader, always in charge. Someone like him might want to release control in the bedroom. 

“Ohhh Jason honey that wonderful! So that’s how you will pay tribute today. One of you will tie him up and get this one off.. unless you would like me to do it? I wouldn’t mind.” Jason smiled, looked at us and debated in his head. Looking back at Porthos he gave a quick nod in his direction. It’s always a compliment to be sought after by a god, that’s how we all got here in the first place. The importance of being the one to lure a celestial. 

“Well ladies why don’t you undress and get comfortable. I think we are going to start as a kind of example.” Jason seemed to be the one the gods used as a prop. First with Heddy, now Porthos. I wonder how many other gods were going to make Jason their bitch. Percy and I got down to our underwear and got a good watching place as Porthos set a naked Jason over what looked like a Pole vault. Tying his hands in front with zip ties and attaching it to a loop on the floor. Spreading his legs on cuffs on a spreader bar to make sure he had room to have his way with Jason. 

It was like poetry in which Porthos moved, a well practiced dance. Everything was smooth and flawless in its movements. Jason endured hot wax, light flogging, and being worked over with a crop. Taking everything Porthos had to offer and more. Percy squirmed next to me as the more sexual stuff began. Jason was being fingered, two fingers deep and moaning around the gods digits. Jason was really into this, as was Percy from the looks of it. 

“Have you ever done that?” Smiling I looked down at Percy’s crotch, he was totally tented. 

“Yes, on myself. What about you? Has Annabeth dug around in your prison wallet?”

“No, I’ve asked. She can’t get past the gross factor. I’ve attempted but I have short fingers I guess, can’t find the spot.”

“So what’s your kink, he might be having fun with Jason but he is totally listening to us.”

“Yes I am girl! Feel free to find your kink and pay tribute while I’m working here.” Porthos knelt down and replaced his fingers with his tongue, Jason moaned and dripped pre cum onto the floor. That shouldn’t turn me on, but fuck if it doesn’t. 

“I guess my kink would be... choking? I like watching blowjob porn, I like it when the person gags and chokes on the dude. Like messy, drool, face fucking. That sort of thing. Gets me there every time, what about you?”

Of course he would be into choking, the dude that’s afraid of drowning even though he can breath under water... yeah it was obvious. 

“I like objectification. Like mummifying or a vinyl suit. I want to be used like an object. I don’t know why, I just really like the idea of it. Just being a sex toy for the other person.”

“Well, sounds like we could kill two birds with one stone. Getting up off the mat he walked over to the wall and grabbed a few items. Grabbing the jar he pulled a chair over to where Jason and Porthos were playing. About three feet away from them percy sat in the chair and waved me over. 

“Ok on your knees, pull your briefs down to where they sit right under your ass cheeks. Then we will put these on and you will blow me. You will be an object, you won’t speak except for when you are about to cum, that way I can catch it in the jar. I’m going to put this mask on you, keep your hands on the floor.” Percy placed the leather mask over my head. The nose and mouth were cut out, but the rest hid my ears, hair and eyes. I could still see, but he wouldn’t be able to tell I could see. I pulled my underwear down to where he told me as he put it on me. Jason was getting slowly fucked by what looked like a large dildo, yet his face looked like bliss. 

“Pinch my leg if you need me to stop ok?”

I nodded, I didn’t want to break the scene by talking. I took a breath as I prepared to suck my first dick, and of course it was the dick of my first crush. Great. Getting down on my hands I opened my mouth for him. Percy grabbed my chin and pushed his thumb in my mouth. Massaging the pad of my tongue. Then both hands were on my head now. Thumbs working the inside of my mouth to make me drool and slobber. My cock twitched at how good he was at this. Pulling at my head hard he shoved his cock down my throat, pushing in hard all at once. My nose hit his public hair as he held my head on him. Then he let go pulling me off, I breathed in harshly, then he pushed in again. Fuck! This was sexy. He would push in and keep me there for five to ten seconds, then pop me off for air, spit ran down my chin. After a few of those he just guided my head up and down on him. At this I was able to appreciate the texture and flavor of him. Spurts of Pre-cum volleyed off my tongue in a sweet and salty flavor. 

Jason was starting to pant and beg as Porthos pounded the toy into him at a lightning speed pace. Grabbing the jar under him he caught Jason’s load in it. Jason was shifting into his after glow as Porthos cut him free, bringing him next to us he started rubbing him down with lotion, making him feel really good after such harsh treatment. Jason looked like he was on cloud nine. I worked Percy’s cock the best I could, him moaning up a mess made me feel I was doing a decent job. I felt exposed and degraded, which only made me harder as my dick hung heavy and swollen clapping against my thigh. I didn’t have a gag reflex really, so I sort of faked choking on him. Sure he was big, but I could take it. I coughed and gagged, I saw his balls tighten as he got close.

“Don’t swallow, I’m going to cum and you will hold it. Then spit it in the jar. “ oh gods I was getting close too. Jason reached over and started touching me. Swirling the leaking tip over my slit. Just playing with the head. I wasn’t paying attention to Percy, he was just using my mouth like a glory hole, so when he came I was unprepared. The magic of this place must take away the refractory period, we didn’t seem to “dry up.” That stream I saw in the church room started to pool on my mouth. So, much, cum. I wanted to choke, gag, spit or swallow. I didn’t though, I held it like he told me. Taking every drop in my mouth. Jason passed him the jar and put it in front of me. 

“Spit.” I did as told to see an unrealistic amount of fluid leave my mouth, thick and white as pearls. I felt myself about to cum and shoved the jar underneath me. Jason then pumped me into it with a cry on my lips, calling Percy’s name the whole time. Talk about embarrassing! It’s one thing to get your friend off, it’s another to call his name during it. Porthos was pleased, stoking his godly cock he called us over to him. 

“Each if you pleased me, tributes excepted! Now come over hear and take a gift from me. It will help you on the rest of your journey. Jason kneeled first, he seemed to know what Porthos wanted. Taking the tip in his mouth Porthos came in Jason’s mouth. 

“Make sure to swallow honey, it magic. You will thank me later.” Jason swallowed with a slight grimace. 

I went next, taking the tip in my lips he came immediately again. Porthos tasted better than Percy, but his texture was very different. More slick and gooey than regular cum. I swallowed quickly. Percy followed after. Jason went to get his clothes only to find they weren’t there. In fact all of us were naked. My briefs had gone when I swallowed. 

“You won’t need clothes for the rest of your quest, don’t worry you will redress if Eros gives you the Lyre.” Jason grabbed our jar that was nearly half full now. We bowed and said out fair wells to Porthos. Down the hall to the next leg of our journey we go!

Walking naked out of the dungeon, we wandered slowly toward the next set of doors. It was only going to get more intense from here. I was already tired. 

“How many more?”

“Four, we have the god of unrequited love, the god of requited love, the god of effeminate men, and then Eros himself.” Jason said with a sigh.

“Four more rooms!” Percy stopped to bang his head against the wall. 

“C’mon Perce no hurting your head, that’s my job.” I giggled at Jason. That boy needs a helmet. 

The next room was pink, shockingly pink. Pillows and poofs and comfortable cushions littered the floor. It was like the inside of a genie bottle. A beautiful woman laid on the largest of pillows on the middle of the room. Blonde long hair billowing around her with the most perfect makeup I had ever seen. A pink toga slung along her body, then I realized she didn’t have breasts, and her arms were broader and masculine. This wasn’t a woman. This was Hermaphroditus, wow what a mouth full. 

“Hello boys! Come over and see me!” He waved.

Joining him around the pillows we sat around putting the jar to the side of us. 

“You boys have done so well so far, look at that jar! You are almost there. Tell me boys how will you pay me tribute?”

I was stumped. I am the only one of us that even constitutes an effeminate man, or a twink from what Wills siblings informed me. 

“Lord Hermaphroditus, what sort of tribute would Please you?” Jason bowed his head, maybe hoping for another free pass from a god. Lucky bitch.

“Hmmm it’s so nice to be asked what you want for a change, usually I just get half assed suggestions. Nice to see you are willing to please. Well, you know to a point what it’s like to have sex as a man. Yet you two have no clue what’s it’s like for your girlfriends! Nico isn’t interested in women at all so he is a lost cause on what pleases the opposite sex. I think you boys need to know what it’s like from the other side. Eat these cookies.” Passing is three chocolate cookies we each ate them in a single bite. A tingling sensation overtook us. Looking down I saw that my body changed. Feeling myself in fear I realized he had changed us all into girls. Looking over at Jason and Percy they had also sprouted breasts and hips, not to mention our dicks were gone. Fuck! This better not be permanent! Plus how were we going to fill the jar!

“Don’t worry it’s just for an hour. You will be giving me tribute with these.” Motioning to the doorway we saw three very attractive men. One was dark featured with olive toned skin, not unlike our last host. The other was blonde with blue eyes with pale milky skin. Then the one in the middle was golden tanned with golden curls and blue eyes.... he looked like Will but wasn’t Will. 

“These are my servants. They will be taking you into rooms to the side and having their way with you. Make sure to put on a good show. I love seeing men embrace their femme side. So enjoy and learn. As for the jar, I will be adding my own tribute to it in your place, three shots for three scenes.”

I gulped, the Will look alike came over and took my hand to lead me to the doors on the side of the room. Jason went with tall dark and handsome as Percy went with the other. Entering the room it had mirrors all over the walls. I saw myself for the first time, I didn’t look all that different. My hair was a little longer, my waist was more like an hour glass shape, my breasts small but perky. My butt was bigger... I kind of liked that. Honestly I wasn’t that uncomfortable with this. I feel like it might almost make it easier, it’s not like my body is doing anything. This body is, it’s just an hour I could be like this for an hour. Turning around the “Will” came over to me and started playing with my hair and smiling.

“What’s y-your n-name?”

“Call me Sky.”

“Hi, well um what do you want to do?”

“Master wants me to take you, make you feel good. Master made you beautiful! You were just as beautiful before, he didn’t need to change gender for me to be with you. I would have no issue with taking you in your masculine form.” Even his voice was attractive. Maybe the cookie helped with the attraction too. Sky leaned down and kissed me, I pulled away giggling as I heard moaning from the other room. Our voices were higher so I’m not sure who it was. Either way they were having fun. 

“Have you been with a man before? Or a woman?”

“No, not until this place. I haven’t had full on sex yet either, just oral things.” He was hypnotizing in his presence, this deep powerful masculinity that made my knees weak. 

“Good, I love virgins. Get on the bed, on all fours. I shall take you that way.” His command was firm but gentle. Turning around I got on the bed awaiting to be taken by this stranger. Climbing up behind me he started to kiss the backs of my thighs. So gentle, so sweet. Hands wandering my body in a loving a caressing way. Nothing he did felt dirty, he was playing with my body like it was delicate glass. I felt his mouth kissing up my cheek to the small of my back, then trailing up my spine. Reaching around he massaged my new perky breasts in his strong hands. Teeth scraping against my neck. Keeping one hand wrapped around my front he started exploring my new bottom parts with the other. Then sensation was so different yet exactly the same. Everything felt good, he really knew what he was doing. Then fingers entered me, in... in my vagina! I have a vagina! I tried to put that out of my mind, I just focused on how good he felt. My breathing picked up as he worked his finger magic inside me. Damn that was good, I could feel wetness running down my thighs as my arousal built up quickly. The same sensation started pooling in my stomach, that feeling that you were about to cum. Then an explosion happened, a strong pulsing shattered me into a thousand pieces. I could feel a heartbeat down there pulsing and throbbing. Fuck that was a female orgasm! It was so intense, yet I still felt like I could keep going. Kissing my lips sweetly from behind I felt his smile in it. Then his cock nudged up against the wetness, spreading my legs wider for him I felt the pressure of him entering me. I was so wet that he slid in and out of me easily, a small pinching sensation from inside made it hurt for a second, not to mention the tightness. It was a good hurt, a needed hurt. I smelled blood.

“Am I, am I bleeding!”

“Calm down, that’s normal. A female bleeds her first time. It’s natural.”

“I’m sorry, you are probably grossed out. I’ll leave I’m sorry.” I moved to get up. Snatching my hand he threw me down on the bed holding my hands above my head.

“No, don’t leave. I want you. The blood doesn’t bother me, it’s beautiful. Just means you are untouched. I’m going to change that.” He shoved himself back inside me, fuck he was big. Thrusting his hips deep and hard I yelped at every snap. It felt so good, so right, so full. Wrapping my legs around him, we kissed as he pushed in and out of me. I could feel my legs shake as he brought me to bliss again. Taking me in one position until I came, then switching to a new one until I came again. I don’t think I had ever cum so much in my life, but Sky was a fantastic lover. From the sounds behind the walls his friends were equally as good. Percy and Jason sounded like they could spend all night long with their champions. I was bouncing on top of him in a riding position when I felt him pulse and saw his head throw itself back calling my name. I imagined Will doing the same thing. I could totally do this position anally, I was going to do this with Will. I made that promise to myself. 

Slipping out of me I fell to the side of him, that warm sensation came over me again. Looking down I saw my penis, the breasts were gone and I was male again. Sky looked at me and smiled, trailing his fingers over me. 

“See, still beautiful. You are a fantastic lover Nico.” I blushed and buried my face into the pillow to shy away, denying the whole time that I was. No way I could be a good lover.

“Nico, half of being a good lover is being open to your lover, enjoying what they are doing to you. Enjoying their body. You have that in spades. Don’t forget that. Now my master will want to see you before you enter the next leg of your journey. Tell me, did Porthos give you a gift?”

“Yes? Well he made us swallow a cum shot from him, not sure how much of a gift that was.” Kissing me again he embraced me tightly. 

“Well let’s see real quick if it worked.” Spitting on his fingers he lowered them to my ass, pushing his fingers in I expected pain. There was no pain, not even a little. 

“Why doesn’t it hurt? It should hurt right?”

“Two at a time with no prep in a Virgin hole? Yeah it should hurt a little bit, but looks like Porthos made sure it wouldn’t.”

“How long does it last? Until we leave?”

Sky smiled and pressed on my prostate. My eyes rolled back as I felt the pleasure spread and my hips jut. 

“No, Nico that was a gift. Gifts don’t go away. You must have pleased him greatly. I think this (press ) is permanent.” We may have gone one more round before joining the rest of everyone..... yeah we did. I’m glad too, Sky was the perfect person to be with for the first time. That way I didn’t have to look at my friends for the rest of my life knowing that they were my first. Sky was neutral and beautiful, and talented beyond all comprehension. The perfect person for the job. 

Joining the rest of the guys in the pink room, I saw Jason was holding the jar. They both looked mildly uncomfortable while I had a “just got laid” face. 

“So, next room?” I said in a light chipper voice. They grumbled and followed me into the hallway. 

“You look happy.” Jason swatted my ass.

“Yeah well, I don’t know how you guys did but Sky was.....(sigh).... a dream.”

“It was ok, it was kinda awkward though. I don’t want to be a woman.” Percy snickered as he ran his hand along the wall.

“I liked it, it was an experience. I like being the dude more though. Maybe it’s just because I’m used to it.” Jason swung the jar up in the air and caught it. 

The doors in front of us were different than the others, one black and one white, wings as doorknobs. Pushing them in we were met in a black and white room with a cushioned floor, like a velvet trampoline. Much like the last room we saw poofs and pillows everywhere. Basins full of liquid littered the room in odd areas. Two gods sat in the corner talking, sipping champagne out of flutes and joking with the other. They didn’t even seem to see us come in. Walking over and joining them they looked up relaxed and happy. 

“Hey boys! You made it! Come, sit, drink!” They looked alike in features yet total opposites. One was blonde and blue eyed, one was black hair and gold eyes. The darker haired god has a skin color close to the color of teak wood, yet both looked identical?

“So you guys are sharing the room? Requited and unrequited love?” Jason queried pointing between the two as a glass flute was shoved into our hands. 

“Well we are one and the same and oh so different. All three of you also represent that, your love is requited yet unrequited. So we are going to be selfish in our tribute. Make two of you suffer while one gets all the good stuff.”said the blonde.

“Yes, I think something along those lines would be entertaining. Though, hmmm maybe... yes I think I know exactly what we want. A cuckhold!”said the one with the dark hair.

“Yes !! Much better than my idea. You will go through three different scenes. You will have to be with each other, in front of the one that loves you.” The blonde booped my nose as he clinked his glass with his other. 

“Wait, so we will have to have sex with each other. In front of our girlfriends?” Jason sounded like he was going to be sick. 

“Not exactly. You will see.” Then he snapped and we were alone. The champagne was not just champagne, it was an aphrodisiac. Sweet poured off me as my whole body grew uncomfortable with arousal. I began to touch myself to ease the discomfort. Jason and Percy were in similar states. Then all the sudden someone spoke in the middle of the room. The middle has this dip in the floor like a sunken bed. Reyna was there, she was there and naked tied to a pole. We walked over to the dipped area. The basin with the liquid was on the side for our use. Dipping my finger in it, I realized it was lube. 

“Jason I think this is your scene.” He nodded. Going over to Reyna he tried to touch her and his hand passed right through. It wasn’t really her. It was like a hologram.

“I don’t think they are actually going to be here, just an image. I think it’s the people who loved us that we didn’t love back?” Percy could be bright some times. The only thing that confused me was who would be mine. Percy has a million girls that could show up for him. Reyna loved Jason and never was able to lock him down, but me? I don’t know anyone who loved me that I didn’t love back. 

“Well, who’s up first?”

I shook my head at Jason and sat at the top of the dip playing with myself. Percy was going to take this bullet. I took the last one with Percy, it’s their turn. I took some lube in my fingers and began to stroke as Reyna started barking out how weak Jason was. That he couldn’t handle a real woman. That’s when Jason got angry, pushing Percy down on the floor. It didn’t look sexy as much as like they were wrestling. Trying to fight for who would top. Twisting limbs and flipping each other. Ok maybe it was a little sexy. Then Jason pinned Percy down, taking a handful of lube he slicked himself and buried his dick inside Percy. The long moan that escaped him went straight to my groin. Jason took him ruthlessly in front of Reyna. Took him like he had something to prove. I found myself scooting closer to them, wanting to be apart of it. It was overwhelming how much I wanted to be apart of it. I knelt in front of Percy and tapped my tip against his lips. Those green eyes met mine as he took Jason’s dick like a champion. Opening his mouth I gave him a similar treatment he gave me. Pulling him in and keeping there a few seconds, then letting him breathe, then again. Reyna was crying, Jason was telling her how he never loved her. Reminding her that as close as they were, fucking Percy feels better than anything they ever did together. That he preferred this over her. 

Slowly she started to change into Rachel. This was Percy’s. Percy laid back and motioned for me to ride him. Jason took a place behind me and gave me a reach around as Percy showed Rachel that she was never going to be in this position. It was cruel. Even if these weren’t the real thing. It was mean to show those who loved us that we didn’t love them. Love was cruel, both requited and unrequited. Once Rachel broke the image changed again. 

Lou Ellen? 

I stopped and froze. The guys didn’t of course, they wanted to just get through this and the aphrodisiac was intense. So while I tried to figure it out, percy was still on my cock while Jason was lubing himself again for my ass. I felt him push in, grabbing Percy’s shoulders to balance I heard her words. 

“I had the biggest crush on you, I never told anyone. It never even occurred to me you were gay until Will started telling me all about you. That you were hanging out with him all the time, even going as far as to almost kiss him. Will loves you, so do I. Could you love me more than him? We have more in common. I’m a daughter of Hecate, I know what’s it’s like to be labeled part of the Darker gods. I could love you better, stronger, even more than they could. If you would just give me a chance!” She was so sincere, but I couldn’t. How could I? I never once thought about girls that way. Even looking at her displayed in front of me gave me no feeling. The lips around my head did, the balls slapping against my taint surely did. I liked men, always have and always will. Like a train hitting me I cried out and came in Percy’s mouth full force. Jason pulled out and found the jar, letting loose inside it then passing t to Percy to spit. I told lou Ellen that I was sorry, that it’s wasn’t her it was me. That she would find someone better than me one day. The jar was full, and Lou Ellen disappeared. 

We heard the doors unlock, it was time to face Eros. I carried the cum jar now heavy in my hands. Passing through the door we were cleaned up. Sometimes magic was awesome.

“So, How was it for you guys?” Sometimes Percy had the worst timing.

“It was good. Fun even. Having sex with guys has always been good for me. I know it’s new to you two, but I prefer sex with people I know. I liked that better than the servants.” Jason as calm and collected as we walked toward the end of our journey. 

“I liked it too, it was more like a weird activity. It didn’t really feel intimate to me. More like a way to relieve stress. “

“It’s not always like that Neeks. When you are with someone you really like you get that super connection. That making love closeness.” Scoffing at him I tossed the jar at his head, of course he caught it. Opening the doors in front of us a white light flashed, blinding all of us. Once it let up I realized that I was alone. 

The room was black and red and more like a bedroom than the other rooms. The jar was already on the side table. I looked around and didn’t see anyone, of course Eros had a habit of not being seen at first. Then I heard a toilet flush, a side door I didn’t notice opened up. Trying his toga skirt I saw his wings flap a little. I never really got a good look at him before, or maybe that wasn’t what he really looked like. Tall of course with chocolate brown hair and hazel green eyes. Angular and handsome with just a bit of facial hair. The smirk he gave me was enough to let me know it was him. 

“Nico! You made it. Tell me my boy what tribute do you have for me that will convince me to help you?”

“Isn’t that what the jar of cum is for? My friends and I worked hard to fill that up for you. We embarrassed ourselves, admitted things, I gave up my virginity. What more do you want? And where are my friends?”

“They are meeting me alone just like you are. You know that is gods can be in more than one place at a time. The jar helps, but you need to prove to me that you don’t hold anything against me anymore. You fought against me for so long, hated me. I need to know that we are good.”

Hmmm he wanted forgiveness. Eros wanted to know I don’t hate him. That’s random. Well after everything we have gone through, I didn’t hate him. Funnily enough I had a good time today. Nothing seemed forced or weird, of course that could be them drugging us. Eros crossed over to the bed and laid down, took off his toga to reveal the most beautiful dick anyone had ever seen. Climbing into the bed with him I straddled his waist. Strong hands ran over my naked thighs. We didn’t talk for a while. We just stayed there sizing the other up, touching. 

“So, you gonna kiss me?”

“I was thinking about it. Is this what you want? To sleep with me? Why do you need the jar?”

“Oh I saw this dream you had once, a sex dream. I thought at the end I would let you live that fantasy.” 

I knew which one he was talking about, in fact it had been in my mind ever since the jar came to be. 

“So is the jar for you or for them?”

“It’s for them, and you get to watch me use it on them, they won’t know you are in the room. They will be blindfolded for the finale. Sometimes big alpha males need to be taken down a few notches.”

“And I don’t? I’m not alpha?”

“You are... my favorite. Always have been. That’s why I just want to have some old fashioned sex with you. With a kinky ending for kicks.”

“Well, I think I can’t do that, we get the Lyre afterwards right?”

“You had the Lyre the moment you forgave me. The sex is just a bonus. C’mon, I’ll bless you afterwards. Give you some nice take home partying gifts.”

“Well then...” I leaned down and kissed him. Damn he tasted good. Maybe it was magic, but I wanted him more than I ever wanted anyone. To the point that I was afraid of blowing to soon, something told me he could control that. I kissed my way down his body, licking around his nipples and navel. Giving him a good tease before I got to the twitching member that was hitting my collar bone. Skipping over it completely I went under to lave at his balls. Taking each in turn I gave them special individual attention. Eros made wonderful sounds as I worshipped him the only way he liked to be worshipped. Licking the underside of his cock from base to tip, silvery Pre-cum pooled at the top. Licking it up and playing with it in my lips, stringing it between them. A thumb traced over my lower lip in appreciation. 

The taste was even better than his kiss. No trace of salt, like sugary vanilla. I took the head between my lips as I bobbed to work my way down slowly. The musky scent he gave off made my cock swell to the point of pain. Grabbing my hair lightly he guided me, giving me tips and teaching me how to please. The information would just appear in my head, he liked a little bit of teeth to slightly drag and bare at the tip. My jaw was starting to cramp when he pulled me off him. Sitting up he grabbed me up and pulled me to where my cock was in front of his face as he laid back down. I grabbed the headboard as he enveloped me to the root in a single suck. It was almost to much, the soft wet feeling of his mouth. The way he worked his sinful tongue, the hum and vibration he gave off. Pulling off he lifted me so that he could go further underneath. White knuckling the headboard I started moaning like a bitch in heat, his tongue was inside me. I started riding his face as his nails scratched down my back. 

“T-take me, please. I can’t take it anymore. Please Fuck me !!” Laughing (into my ass btw) he flipped us over. Pulling my legs upward he had me hold my knees so that he could see me on display. Dipping his hand into the jar he coated three fingers. 

“Cum is always the best lube, don’t you agree?” I moaned at his words. Sticking three fingers in at once he started coating my insides with the cum from the jar. A mix of mine, Jason’s, Percy’s, and a few gods. It was so erotic. Once done he stuck his hand in my face ordering me to clean it off. Licking at his fingers obscenely I felt him breach me quickly. Throwing my knees on his shoulders he thrusted slowly in and out of me. This must be what Jason was talking about. The making love thing. All I felt in that moment was love and connection as he penetrated me. Sobbing his name every time he hit my prostate. I was starting to be done with this slow and sensual stuff, a mantra of harder, faster, more, escaped from my lips. Without disappointment he did as I called out. It still felt like making love though, I guess the connection is what makes that and not the pace. I saw his wings starting to tremble, he was getting close. I felt a swell happening, like the tip of his cock was getting bigger, keeping him from pulling out. 

“My cock is different, like an animals it swells to lock inside you when I cum. That way none of it drips out. Don’t worry you will like it. “

“Ummm won’t I.. I know I’m a guy but you are a god.. won’t I get...”

“Pregnant? Only if I wanted you to. I have that choice as a love god. Don’t worry baby it’s going to feel so good.”

I was getting close as he played with my tip in a polishing motion. Then his wings expanded, a rush of fluid shot into me like a fire hose. It was impossible to explain, I came harder than ever before. The air punching from my lungs and burning for air. Pure bliss shooting from the bottom of my spine to my brain. I couldn’t form coherent words. I couldn’t even see. Everything went white and blurry in intoxicating elation. When I finally came to my senses we were cuddled together closely, intimately. 

“So how about that finale?”

“Yes, I want to see that.” 

“Sit up, don’t worry you will be able to cum again. Just touch yourself ok?”

“Ok.” Kiss.

Getting up off the bed I saw that Percy and Jason were at the end of the bed on the floor, hog tied with their asses in the air. Stretched with toys and gagged. The blindfolds were equally as arousing. Taking the jar from the side of the bed he unplugged Jason first. The gape was stretched so wide you could fist him. Then Eros started to pour the cum into the gape. I started touching myself frantically. Jason was moaning at the feeling and tried to clench around it to no avail. Percy was next, repeating the pour into a huge gaping hole. The way it dripped and pooled was bringing me to the edge. Getting off the bed I went over and shot my load into both gapes. Damn that was hot. With a snap they were gone. 

Eros came over to be and gave me a final kiss before giving me the Lyre.

“You can beat him, you are strong. Make sure you take your gifts and use them on that Apollo boy you love so much. I can’t wait to see how you turn him out.”

“I’ll find a way to sacrifice some of his cum to you.”

“Oh don’t tease me like that. Ok, I’ll see you later Nico.” Final kiss goodbye and the world went black. 

(Timebreak) 

When I woke up both Jason and Percy were in either side of me. We were in my bed at my cabin. The Lyre was on my dresser as well as all our clothes folded. 

“So, are you guys ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Need a shower, but I’m good.” Percy said with a groggy voice. 

“Yeah, I’m really relaxed actually. Hey Neeks what did he make you do?” Jason seemed eager to know. 

“He made us do like the weirdest, kinkiest, most degrading sex I could ever imagine. Don’t get me wrong, I liked it. It was hot. But I didn’t see you there? I didn’t see Jason til the end.” Percy threw his arm around my waist and buried his nose in my neck.

“Oh the same, gave me a few gifts at the end. Sex gifts.”

“What gifts?” They said in unison.

“Well, that’s for me to know, and you to find out.” 

They both sat up and looked at each other, then at me. An evil glimmer in their eyes. 

“Well Percy you heard him.”

“Yeah I guess we will have to find out.”

Damn, I really wanted a shower!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please subscribe to my user name and check out my other works! I update weekly and take requests on here or if you want a more private convo hit me up at Tumblr at ShleeZaeMour. I have a new percy/ Jason daddy kink series coming soon so all you Jercy fans please keep a look out. Love you guys!!


End file.
